


Marshmallows

by verucasalt123



Series: Spike Drabbles - September 2016 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Feelings, Gen, Heartbreak, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: Prompt: Spike & Joyce, A heart to heart over hot chocolateThey both know heartbreak.





	Marshmallows

As usual, the house is dark and quiet. Buffy’s never home at night anymore. Unavoidable, Joyce knows, but she misses having her girl around. So honestly, she’s glad for the company. 

Spike’s already at the table with a box of Kleenex when Joyce sits down with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. She’s never been able to use the instant stuff; real milk and cocoa are necessities. 

He takes a sip and thanks her. 

“Oh, I almost forgot!”, Joyce responds, jumping up and returning with a bag of mini-marshmallows. “Don’t know if you like these in your cocoa…”

For the first time tonight, Spike has a genuine smile on his face. “I love them, Joyce. You’re too good to me, after I’ve shown up here and interrupted your evening with my troubles.”

“It’s no interruption. And hey, I think we’ve all been where you are at least once in our lives. I’m happy to listen.”

Spike adds a handful of tiny marshmallows to his hot chocolate and thanks her again. “I just don’t get it. How can you love someone the way I love her, _as much as_ I love her, and somehow they don’t love you back?”

Joyce pats his hand and says, “You can love someone with every ounce of your heart, and still lose them. Believe me, Spike, you’re talking to a survivor. I lived it, and it took a very, very long time before it stopped hurting so much. But look at me now. I worked through it, and I’m so happy with the life I have now.”

It hasn’t really occurred to Spike until now that Joyce has been left by someone she loved. “You’re a fine example, then”, he replies, downing the last of his chocolate. 

“That Dru doesn’t know what she’s given up. She’ll probably wish she never left you when she realizes it. Now, let’s pour you a new cup of cocoa. I’ve got plenty of marshmallows.”


End file.
